Minecraft Story Mode:Next Gen
by Empv
Summary: After the bizzarro things that happened Jesse and her friends finally settled down to raise families of their own but will their childern face on new dangers that will happen in Beacontown? Find out after reading this fanfic! (P.S this thanks place in my own gameplay with Female Jesse in it)
1. Character List

1.Morgan

Parents:Female Jesse,Lukas

Siblings:Reuben(Brother)

Hair Color:Yellow

Eyes:Brown

Personality:Energetic,Cheerful,Friendly,Happy

Likes:Cake,Flowers,Animals,Water

Dislikes:Bullies,Lava

2.Reuben

Parents:Female Jesse,Lukas

Siblings:Morgan(Sister)

Hair Color:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Personality:Nervous,Quiet(Sometimes),Serous

Likes:Books,Calm Noises

Dislikes:Load Noises,Interruptions

3.Sarah

Parents:Axel,Olivia

Siblings:Axel.Jr(Brother)

Hair Color:Black

Eyes:Black

Personality:Smart,Fun,Helpful

Likes:New Inventions,Flowers,Clear Skies

Dislikes:Messes

4.Axel.Jr

Parents:Olivia,Axel

Siblings:Sarah(Sister)

Hair Color:Black

Eyes:Black

Personality:HardWorking,Cheerful,Fun,Loud-Mouth

Likes:Explosions(Much like his Father),Cookies

Dislikes:Bedrock,Lava

5.Julian

Parents:Petra,Unknown Man(His father will soon be revealed in the story ;)),Nell(Step-Mom)

Siblings:None

Hair Color:Orange

Eyes:Green

Personality:Loyal,Loner,Brave,Anger Problems(Happens Sometimes)

Likes:Being Alone,Working at the mines

Dislikes:Getting into fights,Nightmares

(Well, I hope you like the character list .I had so much fun making it :) please share in the reviews- Who do you think Julian's father is?)


	2. Chapter 1:The Children Of The New Order

Narrator:

These Heroes had started out as a bunch of friends

that had no idea what adventure will hit them ..

but when the Wither Storm struck and threatened

to destroy our world ..those friends discovered

that heroism can be found deep within them..

they battled that beast, facing obstacles and sacrifices,

along the way

the new heros of the Order of the Stone ..

another villain has struck and tried to steal our hero's

identity.

Our heroes tried to befriend that villain but it didn't work...

Now our Heroes are living a good life ,protecting people from new dangers

that come their way...

A Teacher was telling the story to his class,

"But will a new danger strike again? Will our Heroes take down that danger or...will the next generation take it down?" asked the Teacher.

"That's my Mom!" shouted Morgan.

Reuben , her brother,yelled "Morgan shut up!"

The Teacher's voice boomed as he heard the words that came out of Reuben's mouth.

"Reuben don't use that language in my classroom! Again! Or else I will call your Mom and Dad!"

Reuben sat back down on the rug and said "Yes Teacher."

"Don't worry Reuben your voice ,when you shout ,isn't as loud as mine." said Axel.Jr "Yeah ,you have a very squeaky voice." said Sarah

"I do not." said Reuben as he pushed Sarah teasingly and Sarah pushed back .Morgan smiled at them but she sees Julian. Morgan just slid right next to him . "Hey, Julian ,why are you so sad?" asked Morgan.

"Oh, its just my other mother picking me up." said Julian."

"Oh , I know your upset that you wish you have a Dad instead of a Mom."Said Morgan "

"Me too." said Julian as the school bell rang which means school is over!

Outside of the school~

When Julian saw his other Mom ,Nell ,she waved and shouted out in excitement "Squirt!"

"Mom stop calling me that." He groaned "

"Aw ,I just wanna see my little boy running up to me telling that he had a good day at school. said Nell after she rubbed Julian's head and Julian rolled his eyes.

"Anyway let's go home your Mama, Petra ,is waiting." said Nell sweetly.

"Okay." said Julian as they left. As Olivia and Axel arrived to pick up their kids ,Sarah and Axel.Jr ,the twins both jumped into their parents arms.

"Whoa!" said Axel as he lift Axel.Jr.

You old papa Axel is getting too old to hold you." Said Axel as Axel.Jr responded with a giggle.

As Jesse and her husband Lukas waiting for their kids, Morgan and Reuben ,Lukas said "Wow all these kids'parents are all happy." said Lukas .

Jesse turned to Lukas, she said "Yeah but we're going to do the same with my little girl and pig."

But Jesse stopped when she said "Pig." He looked down in sadness thinking about Reuben the pig.

"Oh ,Jesse ,you can't stopped thinking about him . It was a nice name to choose for our son after he was born." explained Lukas. Jesse lifted her head up and showed a smile "

"Yeah." she said.

"Mom, Dad!" Jesse ears pricked up when she heard the calls of her kids. Then she sees them running towards her. They gave her a big hug.

"Ohh." squealed Jesse as she kisses both Morgan and Reuben's foreheads and nuzzled them both.

Later at Jesse's temple~

Morgan,Reuben,Jesse and Lukas were all sitting down listening to Lukas's stories . The Great adventures ! After he was finished everybody clapped

and Lukas took a bow.

"That's nice ,Lukas ,one good story! Thats is why I married you." said Jesse. She blows out a kiss to him. Lukas giggled and blushed

"I'll go make dinner." said Lukas as he walked away. Jesse,Reuben,Morgan stood together in a way that made Morgan asked this question, "Mom? Will me and Reuben become a heroes one day?"

Jesse looked at her "Oh Morgan I'm sure you and Reuben will become heroes." Jesse rubbed Morgan's back then looked at the sky through the windows above with Reuben.


	3. Chapter 2:Years Later

10 years later~

15 year old Reuben was taking a nice long sleep in his bed. He read a book. It was so good! His sister ,Morgan ,didn't interrupt him while reading Now he is on his bed sleeping.

"Wake up little bro!" a voice as in Reuben's head. Reuben's eyes squinted ..he knows who's voice that is it was -Morgan -who is trying to wake him up.

"Reuben!"shouted Morgan .Reuben tried so hard to stay asleep . He ignored the sounds of Morgan trying to wake him .

"Reuben!"Morgan tried again.

"Ugggh." groaned Reuben ,as he got up from bed.

"I was trying to wake you ,silly."16 year old Morgan said with a sweet giggle .

Reuben looked at her completely silent.

"So ,anyway, it's another day another dollar." said Morgan with a chuckle.

"Yeah ,Morgan, you know we have that founder's celebration tonight right after school"asked Reuben.

"I know ,little bro ,see your big sister didn't forget." said Morgan with a smile.

"Good." said Reuben as he got off his bed to start the day with his sister Morgan.

A Few Minutes Later~

Morgan and Reuben left home to go on the bus. Every time there is a problem for the both of them. Their Mom was so famous ,people always stared at them. They arrive at the school and everyone crowds to get pictures and autographs and ask them questions. The questions are like if Reuben will rule Beacontown right after Jesse steps down from her throne. They don't have any suitors or something else like that but luckily they have their friends to get through the crowds. Axel.Jr,Sarah and Julian and their other friends help them too . Catherine, the daughter of Ivor and Harper, acts way too serious about crowding and takes it too seriously by pushing people out of the way. Stephanie ,the daughter of Stella , and Jack is no help at all. She slacks off too much ,but ,that doesn't stop them from being friends. There are StampyPlays, Stacyplays and StampyCat's son ,he distracts the crowds by telling people are cats or dogs bette. They hoped today the bus wouldn't be full with people . When the bus arrived ,they went on it . Not many people were on it. This was good because some of their friends were on it. Just in case ,Morgan just smiled brightly as she always does while Reuben walks behind her silently .After the bus dropped the kids off to the high school, the group stared at the high school. Morgan breathed in the air and said "Yup today's a new day."


	4. Chapter 3:School Hallways

"You said it ,Morgan!" shouted 15-year old Axel.Jr . He hopped down from the bus with his 15-year old sister ,Sarah. Morgan giggled but she stopped when she saw 16-year old ,Julian ,get off the bus last. Morgan walked a little close to Julian.

"Hey are you going to be okay this time?" asked Morgan.

"Hmmm." hummed Julian as he looked away and then looked at Morgan.

"I don't know." Julian said sadly. Somebody walked past him and whispered into his ear saying teasingly, "Who was your Daddy ?"Then burst into laughter. This made Julian look down in sadness.

"Hey don't listen to them ! Lets just head to class." said Morgan sweetly

"Thanks Morgan." said Julian with a small smile on his face.

In the hallway~

Stampyplays in his locker trying to organize on how many anime books and plushies of cats and dogs. He sees Morgan and the others and says "Hey guys!" with a big smile on his face.

"Hey StampyPlays." says Morgan.

"Look what I got!" shouted StampyPlays ,in excitement.

He hands out cute dog plushies to everyone and holds one for himself.

"Awww ,these are so cute." said Sarah looking at the plushie.

"Yes ,they are." said StampyPlays as he smiles at the plushie he has in his hands. He sees Catherine and Stephanie walking together talking to each other.

"So ,have you done your homework yet?" asked Catherine in panic.

"Nah ,I'm almost done with it I'll be finished tomorrow." said Stephanie Catherine.

She let out a huge stressful groan as she wandered over to the group with Stephanie.

"Hey Catherine." said Axel.Jr giving her a wink. This made Catherine respond with a "Ugh."

While blushing as she looked over at Morgan "So ,have you done your homework?" "Yes ,stressed out again?" asked Morgan with a smirk.

"Yeah." sais Catherine as she looked over at Morgan till the bell rang.

"Morgan, it's time for class." Says Reuben

"Okay." said Morgan.

The group head for class.


	5. Chapter 4:Classroom

While everyone was getting into their seats, Julian couldn't take people saying to him,"Hey Julian, did your father leave you because he doesn't want you?"

As they burst into laughter.. Julian had his face down on his desk in anger. Stampyplays, who was sitting near him,said kindly,"Don't worry Julian,look ,we can be outcasts together."

Julian looked at Stampyplays and he said,"Yeah,but ,people make fun of you because you're a guy who knits!"

"But ,we are still going to be outcasts together,right?", whimpered Stampyplays .

"Well, we both have different problems and my problem is serious!",yelled Julian. The school bell rang,which meant class has begun,but, Julian and Stampyplays were still talking. Both of them didn't realize that the teacher had walked in,"Julian, Stampyplays, class has started-which means class has started!", said the teacher softly.

"Oh sorry Mr.Anderson.", said Julian. He and Stampyplays both turned together to face the teacher ".

That's okay,!", said Mr.Anderson as he began speaking to the class.

"See,we almost got in trouble with the teacher together." ,whispered Stampyplays to Julian.

Julian's face turned bright red, he got up from his seat, and ,grabbed Stampyplays by the neck! "Can you at least shut up for once!?",yelled Julian.

Everyone got up and gasped in shock and the teacher looked at Julian and Stampyplays.

"Julian! That was very threatening! Leave Stampyplays alone for once!", yelled Mr.Anderson. Julian listened to what the teacher said and put Stampyplays down. He sat back into his seat with his head down.

Morgan could see that Julian was crying.


	6. Chapter 5:After School

When school was over, everybody went out from the front doors of the building and while headed to the bus. Morgan walked with Julian on their way to the bus.

"I'm sorry you have to see that Morgan.", said Julian.

"That's okay,Julian. Did you say sorry to Stampyplays after?", asked Morgan.

"Yes ,I did. He was okay with it and he gave me some cat plushies after.",Julian responded.

"That's good.", nodded Morgan. She tried to walk closer to Julian.

"Hey Julian.",she said. As they got closer to the bus, Julian turned to look at her. "Yeah?", he asked.

"Don't take on who your father was. You still got your Moms with you. They both love you and you should be grateful for that. Anyway, we have that founder's celebration and you should be excited for that." said Morgan,as she was getting on the bus with Julian. He thought about it for a second and he looked at Morgan.

"Yeah, I should be grateful." said Julian as he took his seat. Morgan took her seat and the bus drove away from the school.


	7. Chapter 6:Party

In the middle of the night, fireworks were boomed above, in the sky. On the ground was the founder's celebration, there were people dancing, enjoying food, and kids ran around playing. Everybody was having a good time. Jesse, Lukas, Morgan and Reuben were all on their thrones watching the citizens have a good time. While sitting, the arrival of Radar, his wife Xara ,and their beautiful 10-year old daughter, Zoey made Jesse and Lukas hop straight off of their thrones. Zoey was so happy to see Jesse and Lukas, she ran towards them to give them big hugs. When she saw Morgan, she shouted out, "Morgan!"

As she reached out to her hand to give her a high five. Zoey very much likes Morgan, better then Reuben. Zoey finds Morgan more of a fun person than Reuben, who always seemed to be reading.

Reuben came up to her. Zoey said quietly,"Hey Reuben." They stood there staring at each other. They both turned and looked over at all of their parents who were having a conversation.

"Wanna play hide in seek?", asked Zoey.

"Sure!",said Morgan. She followed Zoey and Reuben.

As they walked away, Morgan was heard saying, " Yay...again."


	8. Chapter 7:Hey Friends!

Morgan,Reuben and Zoey were having a very good time. They-were running around, finding hiding spaces, in and around the festival. Morgan spotted her friends and their families looking around. Zoey was looking for both Morgan and Reuben. Morgan snuck over to Reuben without Zoey looking,and ,whispered into his ear,"Cover for me when I'm gone."

Reuben responded with a nod as she walked away to go meet up with her friends. "Hey guys!", shouted Morgan.

"Hey Morgan!", shouted her friends.

There was Julian, Axel.Jr ,and ,Sarah with their parents.

"Morgan-Dude!", shouted one of Julian's moms. Nell smiled as she ran over to Morgan and gave her a big hug.

"So good to see you,Nell.", said Morgan. She patted her on the forehead , like she was a kitten.

"Hey Morgan.", waved Axel.Jr ,and Sarah's Dad,Axel as he waved too at her.

"Alright Nell, I think she's done.", said Petra,Nell's wife. Nell let go of her. Petra comes over to Nell to look straight into her eyes, as all the grown-ups were talking. Morgan asked her friends, "So, where are Catherine, Stampyplays and Stephanie, are they coming?", asked Morgan.

"No, they're running late.",answered Sarah.

"Where's your brother?", asked Axel.Jr.

"Playing Hide And Seek with Zoey.", answered Morgan.

"Sounds fun.", said Julian.

"Can we be included?", asked Axel.Jr.

"Sure."said Morgan, as she and her friends ran to go play hide and seek with Reuben and Zoey.


	9. Chapter 8:After Hide And Seek

The gang had a fun time playing Hide And Seek. Zoey, got so excited, she jumped around joyfully dancing and swinging herself around, her feet almost not touching the ground. The minute she saw them she ran to her parents. They were called by Jesse.

"Okay, that was pretty fun.", said Julian smiling brightly.

"Yeah.", said Morgan.

They made it to the gathering.

"Wonder what my Mom will say.", wondered Morgan to herself.

Everyone was silent and turned to Jesse. Her husband,Lukas,in the background. Her friends, Olivia,Axel and Petra, all stood back too.

"So, here we are, I'm Jesse and these are my friends, Axel,Olivia and Petra.",began Jesse, he gestured as Axel,Olivia,Petra all waved to the audience. Everyone clapped. The clapping ended..Nell was clapping.

"Yeaaah!!! That's my wife!", shouted Nell. Petra blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom!", groaned Julian.

When he saw that as Nell stopped clapping finally, he stopped being embarrassed by all the enthusiasm.

"Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed our founder's celebration. I enjoyed it myself. The reason I did this celebration for you today was that I'm now in my mid-30's. We're getting older, so, I'm promoting my daughter and my son into the future new order along with my friends children." pronounced Jesse.

Morgan stood in shock! What had she just heard ? ..brand new order!? ..At 16!? She doesn't know how is she going to do this!? Morgan just stood there silently thinking. Shaken out of her thoughts,her Mom called her and her brother and friends up to the stage.


	10. Chapter 9:My Old Nemesis

Morgan didn't know what to say. When she got up to the stage all she and her friends did was smile and wave to the audience. Suddenly, the audience started to scream in terror! They looked up to the ceiling and saw a floating ghost shooting fireballs to rain down on everyone ! Everyone ran in panic!

"Olivia,Axel,Petra,Lukas, get the kids to safety!",shouted out Jesse. She brings out her sword to block the fireballs from heading towards her. She flipped them back at the ghost but missed. Jesse's mouth opened in shock!

Jesse looked closely to see that it was none other then Aiden himself!

He began with his evil chuckle, "Well,hello,hello..Jesse."

Aiden turned the ghost towards her.

"What are you doing here, Aiden?",asked Jesse,sweeping her sword up as high as she could.

"Well, I heard there was a celebration going on for my son. I decided to come and see him.", said Aiden, as he landed on the ground.

Jesse growled in anger, "He will not be your son! He will not be your son! How could he be anything good with a father like you!".

Jesse felt like punching Aiden in the face. She remembered what Aiden did to Petra all those years ago.

"Oh,come on ,Jesse! I'm the father here so that makes him my son."explained Aiden.

He got out his sword and blocked Jesse's path by hitting him.and swing her sword up in the air to lan his other hand and points it straight to Jesse

"Go on,run now..Jesse, if you don't want me to see my son...", said Aiden.

Jesse quickly turns around and runs quickly as she could.


	11. Chapter 11:Mom Who Was That?

As Jesse quickly ran out of Beacontown, her friends,her two children, and her husband were all glad to see that Jesse made it out of there alive. Her two children, Morgan and Reuben, came to hug her.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so glad you are alright!", shouted Morgan.

Jesse smiled warmly for a moment. When Morgan hugged her, Jesse looked around, everyone was speechless. Except for Zoey, holding onto her mother. Xara tightly crying into her leg.

"Is everybody okay?",asked Jesse loudly.

Everyone responded, "We're good."

At one at a time, during the event, Julian whispered to his Mother, Petra.

"Mother, who was that?", he asked.

Petra turned over to look at her son.

"Who's what, Julian?",she asked.

"That man on that ghast. Who was that?", asked Julian.

Petra took a deep sigh,

"It's nobody you should know about Julian.", said Petra.

That made Julian question. Could that man who tried to hurt everybody be his father? That nobody talks about. Who knows? He decided to walk away from Petra a little bit and spotted Morgan.

"Hey ,Julian, you alright?",asked Morgan.

"Yeah...I guess.", said Julian.

He started to rub his head, looking back at Petra then walked away.

"Nothing seems to be okay with him.", thought Morgan.

Knowing the truth to what Julian was thinking, Morgan looked back to what her mother was about to say next,

"Okay, since it is nighttime.. we should look for a new home to stay in and in the morning we will think of plan to handle our "situation."stated Jesse strongly.

She dropped down from the hill and walked off.

"Follow me!", she shouted.

Everybody followed her as she lead the way to find a new home.


	12. Chapter 12:Help Yourself Up

It was long ,very long travel for everyone. Axel.Jr was getting more and more exhausted by the minute and felt like falling down... literally falling down.

"Here I'll help you, big bro.",said his sister, Sarah trying to be nice to him.

"It's okay.",said Axel.Jr stopping his sister from helping him.

He looked up at Catherine who seemed to be walking with her parents.

Axel.Jr started smirking real big at Catherine's back. Axel.Jr whistled to get Catherine's attention, she turned around to face him.

"What?", she grunted angrily.

"Wanna help me up?",he asked with a smirk.

Catherine rolled her eyes annoyed,

"Oh my god...", she thought as she looked down at him.

"Why can't you help yourself up?",she asked him annoyed.

"Oh I just want my study buddy to help me for the first time.",smiled Axel.Jr.

"I was never your study buddy. You only come to my house just to see me because I'm pretty.",grunted Catherine.

She helped up Axel.Jr.

"Come on Cath, I could tell your blushing for me.", he said.

He gave her a wink, making Catherine turn away. Sarah let out a huge laugh at her brother's "terrible" flirting.

"Hey Axel.Jr can you teach me that trick?" Whispered Sarah into his ear "Why?" He asked in confusion

Oh it's because..."before Sarah could finish her sentence, she looked over at Reuben then blushed. Before the two siblings could say anything to each other, they both heard their parents calling them.

"Axel.Jr,Sarah come on!", they shouted before Axel.Jr and Sarah could reach up to catch up to their parents.


	13. Chapter 13:Awake

After a long journey with trying to find a new shelter, when night begian to rise above the entire town.The moon showed the way from Beacontown and helped find a cave that is able to fit a lot.

Jesse said that they can sleep for tonight since they didn't have the time building to build beds for everyone. They had to sleep on the floor while Jesse and her friends were on the lookout for monsters. They were worried that they might have even try to get into the cave.

In The Middle Of The Night~

The cave was cold and quiet. Everyone was on the floor sound asleep. Morgan tried her best to fall asleep even though the floor of the cave was uncomfortable and rough. She couldn't help but stay awake. She was worried that whats happened with Beacontown.

She got the sense that somebody else was awake. Morgan tried her best to clear her senses, but, she was shaking that she had no choice but to get up already.

"Morgan, what's going on?",asked Reuben.

He was awakened by the sound of his sister getting up.

"Oh um nothing, Reuben go back to sleep.",whispered Morgan.

"Morgan, if you are trying to dance around in the middle of the night like when you are younger, it's not going to work.",whispered Reuben.

"No,no it's not that, just go back to sleep.",whispered Morgan.

"Okay fine.",said Reuben as he goes back to sleep.

Morgan tiptoed her way through the cave to the back entrance of the cave.She was trying not not waking anybody up to see Julian standing on the edge of the small hill watching the view.

"Julian, are you supposed to be asleep?,asked Morgan as she came up to him.

"No not really it's just a lot of stuff has been going in my head recently after the attack.",said Julian.

"I see...",said Morgan.

"Morgan do you think that man who attacked was my Dad?",asked Julian.

Morgan was silent for a little while. She was unsure how to answer Julian's question. She knew that Julian always wanted to have a Dad in his life.

"I don't know Julian. My mom never explained the details. Since my mom knows your mom. All she says that your mom had a encounter with a stranger and that may be how she gotten pregnant with you..

said Morgan.

Julian looked back into the stars again, trying to place the pieces together in his head.

"If that man was really my father then would you say that I'm nothing like him?",asked Julian. looked back at Morgan "Yeah Julian I won't say you are nothing like him." Told Morgan as she rested her head on Julian's shoulder.


End file.
